He's Taken My Heart
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: *Old story I found and decided to finish, used to be called KISSING, revised* The institute gets a new student who seemingly falls for Kurt along the way. Kurt/OC
1. The New Kid

My name is MiKayla Adams. I'm 17 years old and I've never been prone to attention. I live with a normal family. I have a mom… a dad and two younger siblings; a sister and a brother… their twins, unfortunately. I keep to myself. I only speak when my mind when it is needed. I'm kinda shy, if you hadn't noticed. I also like to write music. I play the guitar. I don't have any intentions of becoming a musician. I find it more as a hobby than an actual thought of my future.

I attend Bayview High School. I don't really participate in any of the activities. The only activity I do after school is gymnastics. It's not too competitive and I like it. It's kinda fun doing breath-holding flips.

Recently, I noticed a strange power that I have discovered not too long ago. I can possess people's thoughts. It's a little different than actually reading minds. I don't know how, but I can just look at someone and they come under my control. It's so weird.

My parents have found a nice place for me to stay at so I can control this newborn power. My mother says I'll make lots of friends there. She also says the students there are just like me. They have powers and they also want to know how to control it.

I sulked. I put my elbows on the little compartment for the air bag in front of me. I really didn't want to go to a place where I didn't know anyone. Bad enough that their all freaks… like me. Who knows what will happen.

"Oh cheer up, 'Kayla. You'll do fine at this institute." Said my mom cheering me up. Easy for her to say, I thought, she's saying that so I don't suspect that she's happy that I'm leaving because I always fight with Mariah (my little sister).

Eventually, we stopped at a place that looked like a mansion. There was a huge gate on the perimeter of the place and a sign on the gate said, "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" I frowned at the sign. Yeah, I'm gifted alright, I thought.

My mom rolled down the window and there was some sort of intercom. Like what you would normally see at a mansion. I ignored the conversation my mom had with the voice on the intercom. I just wanted to jump out the car and make a run for it.

Once inside, I saw a man in a wheelchair. I didn't want to think it but… the sign said '…for gifted Youngsters' not '… Special Youngsters'. Yes, that sounded mean, but it's true.

"Hello, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You must be Brittany Adams. Nice to meet you Brittany." Said the man in the wheelchair, holding his hand out to my mother. "It's finally nice to meet you Professor Xavier." Said my mom, shaking hands with 'Professor Xavier'.

"This is my daughter, MiKayla."

"Ah, so this is MiKayla! It's very nice to meet you MiKayla" He said, very happily. I smiled back politely.

A girl with red hair came down the main stairway. She was very pretty. She has nice hair, I thought; wonder if I can borrow her conditioner.

"Jean, perfect timing. This is our new student, MiKayla Adams. MiKayla, this is Jean Grey." Said Professor Xavier. Jean smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, MiKayla." She said.

"Likewise." I said in return.

"Well, I see you're in good hands here." My mom said as she was leaving.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Said Jean.

Once I got settled to my room, which seemed like 5 football fields away, I decided to take a little stroll around the place. I know I might not make it back to my room, but I'll take that risk. I am willing to take the risk! Sorry, my mind just gets all excited for no apparent reason. If anyone knew the real me, they would think I'm crazy. That's why I keep to myself all the time. I turned up my iPod so I could tune everything out around me. I know that's not a good thing being in a place you don't know, but I don't care.

Eventually, I got to the main hall again. There was only one thing left to do… RUN DOWN A RANDOM HALL! Well, not technically running. More like picking a way to go. That was my mind going crazy again.

I soon got into the song I was listening to. I once took a multiple intelligence test and one of the intelligences I am strong in is Musical/Rhythmical. That's true because I play the guitar and I love music. My other strong intelligence is Intrapersonal. That's also true because I love to get to know myself more. Weird how personality tests do that.

My favorite song at the moment came on. I really started to focus on the song more than where I was going. I then ran into something hard. I froze for a minute to let the sudden pain stop then I stepped back and looked at what brick wall stopped me. Well, it wasn't a brick wall but it was a man. A man with dark blue hair and a very nice build. He obviously didn't look very happy. I stepped aside. "Sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking to where I was going." I said hanging my head down.

The man didn't say anything. He just kept walking. Rude much, I thought.


	2. Meeting the Gang

I was still getting used to the place. It was really big, though. I had found the kitchen, a couple of other bedrooms and a bathroom. Man, I think they need to set up a map on the walls for me. I don't know where my room is. I think I'm lost. I was obviously all alone with my iPod. I already listened to all my songs, so I turned it off and tried to find my way back to by room.

Geez, it's like a creepy haunted mansion in here, I thought. When you're all by yourself in a mansion you don't know, you would feel quite freaked out as well.

Then I heard footsteps or something following me. I turned around… but no one was there. Creepy! I kept walking, a bit paranoid by now. I made sure I walked a little slower. I wanted to hide somewhere. I heard the noise again. I turned around and still… no one there. My heart started racing then. Alright, MiKayla, keep it together. Don't flip out on me, I thought. I started walking again and there went the footsteps. This time… above me? This time I checked all four sides. Up, down, right, left. North, south, east, west! There was absolutely no one there. This was getting freaking. I looked behind me one last time. I sighed. I then turned around and saw a face in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards. I fell right on my butt.

The person in front of me was a boy. A boy with blue hair. He started to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed. He had a German accent which was kinda cute.

I got up, embarrassed but angry, and walking right past him. "Hey, wait. I was only joking. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, sounding like he really didn't mean it.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it was very funny." I said, obviously annoyed.

"Look, don't be mad at me. I was just playing around." He said walking in front of me. "Let's start over, okay?" he said, smiling innocently. Okay… that was kind of… cute, I thought.

"Fine, I'm MiKayla Adams." I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Kurt Wagner. Nice to meet you MiKayla!" said Kurt, happily. "So MiKayla, are you new here?"

I nodded. "That's awesome! So what's your special power?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think I can control people." I said, thinking for a second.

"That's cool." He said, smiling. It went silent for a second. I looked away, blushing. This guy is so hot, I thought. Then it came to me.

"So, what's a girl like you wondering around the Institute all alone?" he asked, flirtatiously. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm lost. I was taking a walk and now I'm lost. Gosh, this place is big. Next time… I'll make sure I'll bring bread crumbs or gummy bears." I said that last part under my breath.

Kurt laughed. "Funny and cute. Don't worry, I'll help you."

I froze in my mind. Did he just call me cute, I thought. Well, I can say the same to him, but I don't think I can see him in my future.

He eventually showed me a way back. Well, not really. I just remembered the rest of the way.

"That's so weird! My room in right across from yours!" said Kurt, happily, pointing to the door literally across from my room.

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, there's no need for sarcasm." Laughed Kurt. I smiled at him. Then he stopped, looking into space like he remembered something. "Hey, have you met everyone yet?" he asked, quickly.

I shook my head no.

"Well, hold on!" he said. He grabbed my wrist, gently and for some reason, it felt like I was poofed from existence. When I opened my eyes, I was outside… in the backyard of the mansion, it looked like. I looked around and a whole bunch of people that I didn't know were playing tennis.

"Oh, sorry, startled you didn't I?" asked Kurt.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda!" I snapped, still a little shaky from the whole experience.

Then a red-headed guy with ruby red sunglasses on ran over to us.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Scott Summers. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. I obviously shook back.

"Scott, this is MiKayla Adams." Said Kurt, excitedly.

"Well, then it's nice to meet you MiKayla." He said nicely. I smiled nervously. I told you I was shy.

"Do you want to join us in a game of tennis?" he asked. I politely shook my head no.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" encouraged Kurt.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to play, she doesn't have to!" snapped a girl with a country accent.

"Yeah, Kurt. Like, stop harassing the poor girl." Said a preppy-like voice (What? You know how Kitty says 'like' a lot!). A girl with dark brown hair and another girl with reddish-brown hair with white bangs came over. "Ignore him. Kurt can be a pest." Said the brown haired one. "I'm Kitty Pryde. It's nice to meet you, MiKayla."

"Hey, I'm Rouge." Said the one with the white bangs. Interesting name, I thought. "That's Jean and Evan over there." She pointed over at Jean, who I met earlier, and an African-American kid, like me, who has blonde hair. They were both in a serious match of tennis.

"So, who's winning?" I ask.

"I am. Unfortunate on Evan's behalf." Said Jean.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so athletic. I'm not into tennis. Skateboarding is more of my thing." Said Evan, running back and forth on the court, making a desperate attempt of hitting the ball.

"10 points. Jean wins." Said Kitty.

"I want a rematch!" cried Evan.

"Sorry, Evan. Rules are rules. No rematches." Said Scott, almost laughing.

Later that night, I had to go meet Professor Xavier in his little "study" room. It was kinda creepy because he told me in my mind. Geez, telepathy is freaky!

"Ah, MiKayla, there you are. It's time for your first training session." He said. "These sessions will help you use your newborn powers for good and it will also help you control them."

An African descent woman with white hair came into the room, along side with a masculine man that I bumped into earlier.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I bumped into earlier?" I asked him.

"Yeah, your point is?" he asked, seeming uninterested or unemotional. I didn't respond in return. Instead, I made a face that said, 'Ok, I see how it's gonna be.'

"Well, then. This is Storm and that's Logan. They'll be helping you train, also." Said Professor Xavier. "Now, without any further ado, let the training begin."


	3. Training Session 1

"Before we can start teaching you how to use your powers, we have to figure out what exactly they are." Said Professor Xavier. I was following him, Logan and Storm to a room called the 'Danger Room.' I already don't like where this is going. HELP! "Now tell me, MiKayla, describe what you powers are or what you think they are."

I thought. I thought really hard. "It's hard to explain. I mean, when I focus on somebody and I want them to do something, they just… do what I tell them to do. My powers occur the most when I'm angry. I don't know, it's really hard to describe."

"Don't work yourself too hard, kid. The real work will begin momentarily." Said Logan, not even looking at me. What is with this guy?

We entered a room that had glass windows. Outside the glass windows was a clear space.

"Welcome to the danger room. It takes after its name, so I would be careful if I were you." Warned Storm.

I gulped. What kind of place is this? A torture chamber? LET ME OUTTA HERE!

"Haha, don't worry, MiKayla, you won't be hurt in the process of this training session." Said Professor Xavier, chuckling a little bit.

I was set up in the danger room below. Professor said I didn't have to test my powers out on a human but, I am a daredevil… in my own little way.

"Alright, I'll call one of the X-Men." He said before he went deep in thought. I stood there for a moment. A few minutes later, Jean came in some suit. Don't tell her I said this but she looks like a hooker in it. Shhh!

"Jean, will you be a… sort of a… test subject for MiKayla?" asked the Professor. I waved, smiling innocently.

"Of course. Anything for another X-Man." She said, smiling back at me.

X-man? What the eff? Is that some sort of alliance they created or something?

"Ok, MiKayla, now concentrate on getting Jean under your control. Think of something for her to do." Said Professor.

"I told you already, my powers only can occur when I'm angry." I explained to him.

"Just try." He said, sounding like he had faith in me. So I tried. I concentrated on Jean… getting down on her knees and calling me her master. Haha, that should be funny to watch. I know I don't know her all that well, but it would be nice to have someone cheer me up after this rough and very busy day.

It was silent. I didn't hear anything. Not the thud of Jean's knees, not the words "Oh master!" Nothing. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. Well, only Jean and Professor were. Storm and Logan were up in the looking-room thingy.

"Nothing is happening…" I said finally.

"Hmm…" said the Professor.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something else you want me to do?"

"No, no. That's enough for today. Why don't you get some rest?" He said as he drove away in his little wheelchair. I looked at Jean and she shrugged.

Whatever. This was absolutely a big waste of time.

The next day was going to be the same as anything. I get up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home and do my homework. Same-old, same-old.

I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Occupado!" said Kurt on the other side.

"Hurry up! I'm not a morning person and I take forever in the bathroom. So I warn anyone who goes after me to take a nice long nap!" I said, to him.

"Calm down, I'm finished now." He said, coming out. Only, it was the Kurt I met yesterday. Same face, same voice, and same hair… it's just that…

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU BLUE?!" I yelled at him.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this? This is the real me. The 'me' you met yesterday was my image inducer 'me'. This is just part of my powers." Suddenly, he disappeared. I felt a tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw blue Kurt again. "I can also teleport. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. It's a great advantage when you want to get away from people." I said, going into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. Psh, like he would think of coming in here.

That little creep! Why didn't he tell me? I hate it when people keep something from me. Especially when it involves their appearance. I hate him for not telling me.

I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat and left. Scott came in.

"Hey, MiKayla, you want a ride?" he asks. I nodded, taking a bite into my muffin. Then Kurt teleported in the kitchen.

"So do I!" he interjected. I rolled my eyes and walked to the garage. Second day here and I already hate someone.

On the ride to school, I completely ignored everyone. Especially Kurt. Avoid him at all costs.

"Hey, MiKayla, why are you so quiet?" he asked, putting on arm around me. He was sitting right next to me. I shrugged his arm off.

"No reason. Just don't feel like talking." I answered, uninterested.

"Oh… okay." He said, a little taken aback.

I went to my first period class. Unfortunately, Kurt walked in. I never knew he was in my class. Maybe I never noticed him.

"Whoa! Fancy meeting you in here!" he said, standing in front of my desk.

"Yeah, what a coincident." I said, same tone as when he asked me earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, really concerned. "You've been acting really weird since we talked this morning."

"Well, I really want to talk about it after class. Not here, okay?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

That's when he backed off a little bit.

After class, I wasn't really looking forward to actually talking to him. I went to my locker. He just happened to follow.

"So, any reason why you're acting so… weird?" he asked.

I sighed. "I… really hate it when people keep secrets, like the one you told me this morning. You know that you could have told me when we first met." I explained. "What? Do you not trust me of your powers?"

"Of course I trust you. You're a mutant, like me." He said, putting one arm against the wall behind me, making me put my back against it. "You know? I could use some time alone with you. You know, to get to know you better." He said, a bit shyly.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked, smiling and blushing.

"Don't worry, I can teleport us there. Just be ready by 4:00 okay?"

I nod in agreement.


	4. Our Song

It was an hour until 4:00 and I was beginning to panic. I was so nervous! You know that feeling you get when you thought that it was ok but it was a terrible idea? Like when you go to an amusement park and you see all the rollercoasters and you get into the hype of the moment and then when you get close to even the rides with no loops, you get scared and want to run for the hills? Yeah, that feeling. I take relaxing breathes. To calm myself, I listen to music, like I always do.

**(A/N: Songs are If You're Gonna... by Natasha Bedingfield and Addictive Love by BeBe and CeCe Winans)**

_I got a short attention span_

_Can't sit around_

_Couch potato land_

_I wanna do all kinds of stuff_

_Talking about_

_It's not enough, oh_

_I wanna go to the extreme_

_I wanna stretch my limousine_

_I wanna take you way off road_

_Go where I'm not suppose to go_

_(Life is music_

_Play it louder)_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Fly like a skydiver_

_If you're gonna be a singer_

_Then you better be a rockstar_

_If you're gonna be a driver_

_Then you better drive a racecar_

_Cause I'm looking for a guard dog_

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

I look over at the clock. 3:15… oh boy.

_I like my food with chili in_

_I like to laugh til' it hurtin'_

_I wanna stare fear in the face_

_I wanna take you all the way_

_(Life is music_

_Play it louder)_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Fly like a skydiver_

_If you're gonna be a singer_

_Then you better be a rockstar_

_If you're gonna be a driver_

_Then you better drive a racecar_

_Cause I'm lookin' for a guard dog_

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Skip the under notes_

_If you wanna hit the high notes_

_Then you gotta be a DIVAAA_

_If you're gonna play a guitar_

_Gotta play 'till you blister_

_Cause I'm lookin' for a guard dog_

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

_(Not buyin' a Chihuahua)_

_No happy apples for a tea_

_It's hot or cold_

_No in between_

_If you're gonna jump_

_If you're gonna_

_If you're gonna jump_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Fly like a skydiver_

_If you're gonna be a singer_

_Then you better be a rockstar_

_If you're gonna be a driver_

_Then you better driver a racecar_

_Cause I'm looking for a guard dog_

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Skip the under notes_

_If you wanna hit the high notes_

_Then you gotta be a DIVAA_

_If you're gonna play the guitar_

_Gotta play til you blister_

_Cause I'm looking for a guard dog_

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

_(Ah!)_

The song ended. I felt more relaxed now. I looked over at the clock and it was 3:18. I was anxious now. I got up and walked over to Kurt bedroom door. Before I could knock, he teleported out in the hallway. It startled me a lot.

"Oh… Kurt, I was bored and I…"

"If you wanted to go early, then ll you had to do was ask." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder and teleporting somewhere else.

We ended up at the park. There was no one around luckily.

"You gotta warn me when you're gonna do that." I said.

"Sorry. C'mon, I wanna show you something." He said, taking my hand. He took me to this very large tree and he climbed up it like it was nothing. He looked down at me. "What are you waiting for?" he asked in his extremely cute accent.

"Well, not everyone has the ability to climb walls, blue boy." I said, turning away, blushing. I heard him land on the ground. I felt his arms wrap around me

"That can be arranged." He said. He, again, teleported and we were up in a tree. Probably close to the top. I felt a little stunned. "Sorry I didn't warn you. I just wanted to see your reaction." He said, hand behind his head. I looked around. We were sitting on a branch, as strong one at that, and then I looked down. We were practically 50 feet above the ground. I started to get dizzy. I almost fell forward, but then Kurt caught me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I don't do well with heights." I said, admitting it. Kurt then pulled me in closer.

"I'll hold you… so you don't fall, okay?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, a little nervous. It fell silent. I was enjoying the view through the leaves.

Then Kurt asked, "So… uhh, I'd like to get to know you better. Do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

"Of course. I love music. I play the guitar and I write my own music. My songs don't turn out very good, so my friend that lives in Florida emails me songs and I make sing the song and record it and she listens to it. I guess you can say I'm the artist and she's the writer and the manager." I explain.

"Really? Can I listen some time?"

I blushed. I never really let anyone listen to my songs before. I don't like the way my voice sounds on the recorder. "Maybe." I say.

"Okay then, do you play any sports?"

"Oh heck yes! I love gymnastics!" I exclaim.

"No way! Me too!" he said, shocked. "That's so weird. No wonder you have a nice body." It immediately got awkward. "No! What I meant to say was, that you have… nice muscles?" he was equally as nervous as me.

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess. Enough about me. What about you?"

"Well, there's not much to say. I never knew who my mother was. I don't even know where I came from. All I knew was that I was born blue with fur. I grew up in Germany, if you haven't figured that out yet. My foster parents were very nice to let someone as scary looking as me live in their home." He looked a little ashamed.

"Don't say that. They obviously had a good reason to let you in. I mean, you were just a baby right?" He looked up at me. "Just because you look different from everyone else doesn't mean everyone will hate you. I like you. You don't have to be alone, Kurt." I said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks MiKayla."

I could hear a song playing in the back of my head that would fit this moment.

_All I wanna do is just_

_Explain_

_Why do I feel the way we do_

_What a joy to share with you_

_For me to live is Christ to die is gain_

_If anymore I need to say_

_The list goes on and on all day_

_I'll cherish that moment for life_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_It's alright, take a seat, hold tight_

_[Chorus]_

_Time to admit it_

_(Time we should admit it)_

_I'm so addicted_

_You see he's taking my heart and_

_Showed me the right way_

_No doubt about it_

_(Doubt about it, no doubt)_

_See I'm lost without it_

_You see this love takes me higher_

_I didn't know why then_

_I found it was addictive love_

_Now that we've evened up the score_

_What do you mean there's so much more_

_I need tell him why we adore_

_The reason why I smile when I_

_When I wake up_

_And also the reason why I dream_

_My love my joy my everything_

_And I'll cherish that moment for life_

_And I know it sound crazy_

_It's alright, take a seat, hold tight_

_[Chorus]_

_So much love_

_(He's given to me everything I've longed for)_

_And everything I need_

_That means I'm never alone_

_So glad_

_(And everything I've dreamed and much more)_

_So much more_

_And I'll cherish_

_Cherish the moment_

_That moment for life_

_For the rest of my life, yeah_

_And I know it might sound crazy but_

_It's not crazy_

_I'm not crazy_

_I've never known anyone to love me_

_Quite the way you do_

_And I'll tell you it's hopeless_

_I've finally noticed that_

_I'm just forever addicted_

_Forever_

_Forever in love_

_[Repeat Chorus 'till fade]_

Yeah. The lyrics fit perfect. This will be our song.


	5. Training Session 2

A few days have past. I haven't told Kurt about my feelings for him. I get so nervous when I try to tell him. Other than that, I have begun to become more… bold. You know, like, more…out-going. Yeah, that's the word.

Kitty and I have become close. I also met this girl, Tabitha. She told me that she used to be on the X-Men, but then she left. She didn't tell me why. I didn't want to be nosy. Tabby and I have become close, too. We both share a personality trait, adventurous. She's very fun and I like her a lot. She also told me that her and Kurt we 'close'. I didn't take that into a 'worry' thing. She doesn't seem to talk to him anymore. Plus, if Kurt was seeing Tabby, he wouldn't have taken me to the park that day.

Professor called me into his study room or whatever you call it. He said he might have a method that would help me understand my powers.

"I want you to think of a person." I thought of someone. The only person I can come up with is Kurt. I can't stop thinking about him. This made me smile. "Good. Now, think of something for that person to do." I wanted Kurt to be with me right now. I heard a *bamf* and there Kurt was. He looked kinda like a zombie the way his eyes looked at me.

"Yes, MiKayla?" he asked me, monotone. I looked at him, a little disturbed. I can't believe it actually worked.

"Whoa… it was that easy…" I said to myself.

"Yes. You're developing your powers very quickly. Now I want to talk to you about something serious." Said Professor Xavier, putting his finger tips together, as if thinking. "Your powers are very powerful and useful in some situations, but I am worried that someone might take advantage of you and it will be used irresponsibly. So promise me that you will only use your powers for good and when it is needed." He said seriously.

"I swear on my grave that I will use my powers for good." I said, putting my right hand up, like I was swearing on the Bible. Now that, I can't mess with. " Now, how do I get Kurt back to his normal self?" I asked.

The Professor chuckled. "You'll have to figure that one out yourself." He exited the room.

Great, I thought. Now I'm stuck with dead-brain over here…


	6. Rogue's Dream

**(A/N: Based off of the episode "Shadowed Past." I do not own anything except for MiKayla.)**

Months had pasted and I had been getting used to be powers. I kept my promise to Professor Xavier and soon, I had become an X-Man… er, Woman or Girl… X-Person! That's the word!

It was the night before finals. I wasn't nervous. I was pretty smart. I just hope I don't tense up and forget everything.

I laid my head down on my pillow and fell asleep… until I was disturbed by a scream. A scared scream. I immediately had my guard up and headed for the source of the noise. It seemed like it came from Kitty and Rogue's room. Scott and Jean had beaten me to them.

"What's with the screaming?" I asked.

"Rogue had a nightmare." Explained Kitty.

"Really, what about?"

"There were these scary images and-and it was awful…" she said, scared out of her wits.

"Finals must be really getting to you." Said Scott.

"No. I've had this dream before. They started when I came to the institute." Explained Rogue.

Evan and Kurt came in.

Evan yawned. "What's going on, man?"

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Said Kitty.

"Well, what's it about?" asked Kurt.

"Let's see, there's a castle and wolves… and that poor baby…" Rogue put her face in her hands, probably feeling sympathetic. "I didn't really see his face… but I just seem to know… to know how him somehow." She looked over at Kurt.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"It was you!" said Rogue, pointing at Kurt.

"What was me?" he asked, confused.

"Somehow, I just seem to know… it was you, Kurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the dream, there was a little baby crying. Someone, a woman I think, was running and she – the baby was dropped into the river."

"And you think that baby was me?" asked Kurt.

"Why am I having this dream?!" asked Rogue, frustrated.

"Maybe the Professor can help us, but it's pretty late. Let's do it in the morning." Said Jean, sensibly.

"That's alright, Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt, come to the library with Jean. The rest of you try to get some sleep, you do have finals tomorrow." Said Professor Xavier.

"Man, there's no keeping anything from that dude, is there?" asked Evan. I laughed at him with that remark.

But, I wanted to know what was going on with Rogue's dream. I made sure I wasn't seeable.

They went to the library, like where the Professor said for them to go. I leaned against the wall, then against the door. I put my hands against the door.

"I always known that my parents adopted me, but they never said anything about being fished out of a river." Said Kurt. I heard him! I heard him perfectly as if I were in the room with him! How'd this happen?!

"Don't worry, Kurt, we'll try to figure this out." Said the Professor, assuring. "Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here?" It was silent for a few seconds. "Now, relax. Try to think of the dream."

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt?" asked Rogue.

"Yes. Now, please, try to clear your thoughts."

It was silent… again. I couldn't hear anything. Maybe these powers were temporary.

"Well, did you see anything else?" asked Kurt. Maybe they aren't temporary.

"Apparently, Rogue, you're dream isn't a dream. It's a repressed memory."

"But, if it's a memory, then why is she having the dream? Shouldn't have been mine?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, Professor, what's going on?" asked Rogue.

"Well, I'm not sure, but you could have absorbed this memory from someone who indeed knows about Kurt's past."

"She touched me! Back when we first met, remember, Rogue?" said Kurt, excitedly. "Maybe you got that memory from me?"

"Well, you were just an infant on the dream. It could be possible that you have memories that far back." Explained the Professor.

"Pull my mind, Professor! Maybe I have more memories about what happened later."

"Yes, that might help, but not tonight. We had enough excitement for now."

"But, Professor!" cried Kurt.

"Tomorrow, Kurt. I promise."

I ran down the hall, back to my room. My heart was racing. Now about Kurt's past, but that I was eavesdropping and that I had discovered my new powers. I have to tell the Professor, but what if he asks why? Oh boy!

Kurt and I were in class together the next day, taking our final. I sit in the seat behind him. I looked up at him and he was staring out the window. I wonder what he's thinking about.

The bell rang and Kurt immediately got up and turned in his test. I caught up with him.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, Miki!" he said, pushing my playfully. That's his little nickname for me.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up." Called Rogue. "What's the rush?"

"Prof. said we'd look for more answers after school." Said Kurt.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, concerned about Kurt's feelings. This gave me a little hated feeling. I didn't want to admit it… but it made me jealous that Rogue was having a dream that related to Kurt.

"Yeah, because most orphans rather not know about their past because they knew they were already living a better life." I said, linking arms with him. I did this often. Not that I was so jealous and protective of other girls to that extent. I just wanted to show him that I was worried.

"Well, of course. I mean, haven't you ever wanted to know who your real parents were?" asked Kurt to Rogue. I couldn't answer this. I lived with my biological parents and siblings. I felt a little jealous… Rogue and Kurt can relate on a sensitive and emotional topic.

"Yeah, I guess so, but Irene was always a good mom to me. Even though she can be real strict an all, but…" she stopped.

"My adoptive parents were great, too, but, I always felt that they were keeping something from me. Whenever the subject of where I came from came up, they were vague and never mention the stuff that was in your dream." Explained Kurt. It's like I totally disappeared. It's like I don't matter. I wanted to help, but, I don't know how… I followed them. I wasn't going to be excluded.

"Maybe they didn't know… or maybe they were trying to protect you." Suggested Rogue.

"How? By hiding my own past from me?" Kurt started to get a little touchy. I grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Kurt."

"Kurt, please, calm down." I said.

"Listen, maybe you can live without knowing, but I have to know the truth about me life!" he snapped. He then changed into his true blue form. "I'm outta here!" Then he 'bamfed' away. I looked around to make sure no one saw him. No one around and that kid was looking inside his locker so he's safe.

Scott and Jean walked over.

"Jeez, what was that about?" asked Scott.

"He's still worked up about last night." Said Rogue.

"Oh, poor Kurt." I said, looking at the spot where he was standing before he teleported away.

"Uh… well, we better go find him." Suggested Scott.

I knocked on Kurt's door when he was home. He let me in.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "You seemed really upset about the whole past thing…" I said, looking down.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine now." He said. He then took out a picture. He sat down on his bed and invited me to sir down next to him. I obviously did.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a picture of me and my adoptive parents." He said.

"Aww, you were so cute!" I said, admiring the picture. "You look so happy."

"Yeah, but on the inside, I was really confused and frustrated and curious and… hurt." He walked over to his window and looked out.

"Kurt. I want to help you. I want to help you look for your real parents. Today, when you were talking to Rogue about your foster parents, I felt a little left out." I walked over to him. "I don't want you being jealous of me just because I have my real parents and you don't."

"Don't worry. I'm not." He said, putting an arm around me.

"I'm here for you, Kurt. I wanted you to know that." I got on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away and we were both blushing.

With his arm around me, he pulled me in to a kiss. This is it… my first kiss. Before our lips could touch, there was a knock on the door. I push him away anyway.

He teleported to the hallway. I saw a note be slipped under the door really fast. I used my mind possession powers to see who it might be. The person was so fast I hardly got a feel of who it was. Something tells me that it was Pietro, also known as Quicksilver. He's with the Brotherhood, who's under the leadership of Mystique, who is under the control of Magneto. They all make me sick.

Kurt teleported back in.

He read the note out loud:

"If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come alone!"

Kurt then put the note in a draw.

"Are you going?" I asked (Stupid question…)

"Of course. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone… or follow me. Whoever wrote this letter doesn't want anyone around."

"Alright. I promise." I said, looking down.

"Aw, thanks, Miki. I'm glad to have a friend like you." He said. Kurt then put his hands on my shoulder and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then teleported. I was caught off guard.

There was another knock at the door after Kurt had left and put me in a daze.

"Yo! Kurt, Professor says be may have info… Kurt?" he asked, looking at me. I looked back at him. "MiKayla, where's Kurt?"

"I don't know. I came in here like you and he was gone." I lied.

I had figured out that Professor went to talk to Mystique earlier and got coordinates for some castle that is owned by Magneto. Then Logan, aka Wolverine, went to that castle to investigate. Does this mean that Mystique is Kurt's mom? Wait… if I get married to Kurt… then Mystique will be my… MOTHER-IN-LAW?! NOOOO! Ugh! The Christmases together will be disastrous!

I was following Scott and we found Jean.

"Jean, Kurt's taken off and the Professor wants us to check out his room." Explained Scott.

"What are we looking for?" asked Jean, as we walked in the room.

"Uhh… not sure. The Prof. thinks that Kurt had a little visit by Pietro earlier." Said Kurt, going over to the window.

"Quicksilver?! Here? But how?" asked Jean, shocked.

"Hey, you know how fast that dude moves." Said Scott, admittingly, taking out a tape from a tape player. I just hung around. I was probably gonna be help for questioning later. Oh boy. Jean and Scott are gonna go 'good cop, bad cop' on me. "I guess he would get pass the mansion security with no problem."

Jean walked over to the draw where Kurt had put the note he had gotten, assumingly, that was what Pietro delivered. Oh, no, I thought, I've been caught.

Jean read it and gasped, "Oh, no. Scott, look at this." She handed the note to him.

After skimming it, he looked at me and said, "You knew about this, didn't you?" His voice was stern and upset.

"I promised Kurt I wouldn't tell anyone." I explained, getting a bit uppity about it.

"And you didn't have any regrets?!" He raised his voice.

"I had some regrets but he deserves to know about his past! I want him to know so that he can live on in life!" I explained.

"Scott, MiKayla, please. Calm down." Said Jean.

Scott loosened up and turned around. "Get the others. We gotta move." He said. The three of us ran for the door. Then Scott stopped me. "And MiKayla… don't think you're the only one who cares about Kurt. Some things are just better left unsaid in this situation."

I hate it when people decide what's best for other people. "Well, at least he'll know. I didn't tell him he had to go. He went on his freewill. It was his decision. You're not the boss of Kurt." I said to his face.

There's obviously some tension between me and Scott.

When we all got to the mall construction site, the Brotherhood already had a head start on Kurt, who was now Nightcrawler. I over heard Quicksilver saying, "Wow, that was easy.

Cyclops butted in and said, "Wrong, it's just got hard!" like some lame child's superhero.

"Get'em!" yelled Toad. They all jumped at us. Toad and Spyke were at it and Shadowcat and Cyclops double teamed Blob.

Jean and I helped Kurt. I put my hands on his head to try to get some contact with his mind. "He's okay." I said, happily.

Avalanche came over to Shadowcat, Jean and I and shook the whole place around us, making the steel beams fall toward us.

"It's time to rock and roll!" he said, smugly.

"Rock and roll this, creep!" taunted Rogue. She tackled him.

Meanwhile, Cyclops was having a hard time getting rid of Quicksilver. He taunted Cyclops for not being too slow and that he couldn't catch him. Quicksilver then punched him square in the jaw.

"Jean, I could use a little help here!" he yelled over to us. Jean stopped him and levitated him in the air, giving Cyclops a fair advantage. Well, unfair in Quicksilver's position.

I looked over at Rogue and she touched Avalanche's face. He yelled in pain as she took all of his powers.

"Rogue! Over there!" Called Jean, as she and I carried Nightcrawler. Mystique was getting away.

"I see her!" Rogue tried to stop Mystique from getting away by using Avalanche's powers, but she transformed into a raven and flew off.

Back at the mansion, Logan, Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean were talking that morning. I didn't tell the Professor about my powers yet, but he's a telekinetic so he might have read my mind without me knowing it. I wanted to know what was going on in that room. I took my new powers to my advantage. I lightly touched the wall and listen attentively.

"So the dreams Rogue was having was really Mystique's?" asked Logan.

"I'm afraid so. Rogue must have picked them up when she touched her." Inferred the Professor. "Mystique may as well me the boy's mother, but we may never know the truth now. Are you sure there was nothing left in the lab?"

"Nothing. Whoever was running it didn't want us finding anything, but before it went kablooy, it looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might have been comfortable in." said Logan.

"Genetic experimentation on mutants. I didn't realize he was willing to go that far… and poor Kurt." Said the Professor sounding sadden by this.

"So, when are you going to tell Kurt all of this?" asked Scott.

"I'm not sure the elf needs to know… at least not yet." Said Logan. "Some of this stuff could be pretty damaging."

The room got quiet, meaning the conversation was over. I understand why Scott was so angry with me yesterday. Logan's right. This stuff could damage Kurt's view on life. I headed to his room.

I walked in and saw Rogue leaving, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, blue boy." I said. Kurt was perched on his balcony rail.

"Hey Miki." He said, sad.

"I'm sorry I told them where you were yesterday. I had to." I explained, hating the awkwardness.

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." He hopped down and hugged me. I hugged back. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, so I changed the subject to something a little lighter.

"Hey, I found out I have a new power." I said.

"Really? What is it?" he asked, curious.

"I can hear through walls… with my hands. Odd isn't it?"

"No, it's not odd. We can use it to eavesdrop on Kitty." He said poking me in the side, my weak spot.

"Stop!" I laughed. "C'mon, let's get ready for school." I said, putting my arm around his neck. He put his around my waist.

I don't want this Kurt to go away. Maybe I won't tell him immediately. Let him live life for a while. Then when the time comes, I'll tell him.


	7. New Powers

I was trying to build up the courage to tell Professor that I discovered my new powers. He's going to ask me how. If I lie, he'll just read my mind and he'll be upset with me. I told Kurt. I don't think he told anyone.

I've been working on my mind control powers. Kurt let me use him for training. He thinks it's cool how I can take over minds like the way I do. Everything I say, he repeats. It's cool.

"MiKayla, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes." Said Professor Xavier, in my mind. It's freaky how he does that.

"I've been sensing that you were keeping something from me." He said. Told you. You can't keep anything from him.

"Yeah, I've been planning on telling you that I… discovered my new powers." I said, sort of mumbling the last part.

"I figured that part out a while ago. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"Yeah… I was kinda nervous. You know… double the training." I said, shrugging.

"I see." He said. "I know how you figured it out."

I knew that was coming. Oh, gosh… he comes the punishment.

"I won't punish you, but I will ask you another promise and that to use that power wisely. You do know you carry a heavy burden having powers that can be easily be mistreated." Explained Professor.

"I understand." I said, nodding.

School was boring, as usual. But something brought my attention up. The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up. Oh gosh! I'm not used to asking boys to go with me to a dance. You know how everyone is afraid to get rejected. You must be egotistical to even have the guts to walk up to the boy you like and ask him on a date!

I blushed madly, thinking about Kurt. I have to ask him before anyone else. We were sitting in Math class. Kurt sits to the desk next to me. I try not to make eye contact. My face must be as red as a cherry. Oh my gosh! I'm about to have a spaz attack!

"MiKayla!" whispered Kurt. I looked over to him. I know he can see I'm flipping out over here. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. "Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine!" I said, then laughing awkwardly.

"Oh. Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm positive!" I said.

"Okay…"

After Math, I walked out with my head down; making sure no one noticed me. I thought I was changing. I thought maybe I would become more outward. I guess not.

I leaned against the wall, putting my head back, looking at the ceiling. My day couldn't get any worse.

"So, are you asking Kurt to the dance?" asked a voice. I jumped. Why are my powers working now? Please don't!

"Maybe. He always hangs out with that MiKayla girl. I think he likes her…" said a voice. A shy voice that belongs to Amanda Sefton. She's in me and Kurt's math class.

"Well, you should ask him, A.S.A.P.! MiKayla might make her move before you know it." Said a different voice.

I took my back off the wall. I was wrong. My day just got even worse.


	8. The Dance

Two week before the dance. I just hope Amanda is still too shy to ask Kurt out. Well, I shouldn't be talking because I still don't have the guts to ask him either.

"So, asked anyone to the dance yet?" asked Tabitha.

"No." I answered. "How about you?"

"Nah."

"I really want to go with Kurt but…"

"But what?" she asked, interested.

"Amanda Sefton wants to ask him, too."

"So what are you waiting for?! You and Kurt get along so well! There's no way he can say no."

"I know."

I told myself that I was going to ask him sometime today. I have all day. I have after classes, during lunch, the walk home, even at the Mansion I can ask him. The soon, the better, though.

Math class, again. Boring as ever. I looked over at Kurt. He was already staring at me, which creeped me out. I waved and he waved back. He looked back and smiled at Amanda. Guess he figured it out that she likes him. No way am I going to just watch her steal Kurt from me.

The bell rang. I waited for a moment to let the crowd clear.

C'mon MiKayla, I thought. I was beating myself up over this. If it were possible, I'd kick myself until I told Kurt how I felt about him.

First I went to my locker for some 'pep-talking'.

You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, I repeated to myself. I turned and saw Kurt walking over to me.

"Kurt!" I jumped. Don't panic!

"Miki, you have a date yet?" he asked me.

"No, not yet. But I was going to ask…" He cut me off.

"Amanda just asked me. I was just wondering if you had a date yet. So what were you going to say?"

It felt like I got kicked in the gut repeatedly. Now I feel like I was going to puke and my heart was racing. A feeling of anger, disappointment and sadness came over me.

"Never mind. It's not important anymore." I said, looking down. Trying so hard not to cry. I bit my lower lip.

"Hey, are you okay?" He put his index finger and thumb on my chin and pulled my head up. "You're crying. What's the matter?" he asked, really concerned.

I hated looking into people's eyes. It always intimidated me and looking into Kurt's didn't make me feel any better.

"I told you it was nothing. I have to go." I ran off.

The rest of the day, I tried avoiding Kurt and every time he talked to me, I'd cut the conversation short.

"He's going with Amanda?" asked Kitty in disbelief. I nodded.

"I told you that you should have asked him sooner. Then you wouldn't be depressed." Said Kitty, crossing her arms.

"Saying 'I told you so' isn't helping." I sulked. "There's no point in going now. I guess I'll stay home like all the other losers without dates."

"You're not a loser, MiKayla. Rogue doesn't have a date and she's still going." Convinced Kitty.

"Fine then." I said, unhappily.

"Yay! You won't regret it, I promise." She said.

"Easy for you to say, you're going with Lance." I mumbled.

*Two weeks later*

The dance was tonight. I haven't had a full conversation with Kurt in that period of time. Tonight especially wasn't the night to be talking to him either. Every time I looked at him, I saw Amanda. That just made me upset and angry.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I was putting the remainder of my make-up on.

"MiKayla…?" asked Kurt. I looked over to him slowly.

"Oh hi." I said.

"I was worried about you." He said, coming closer to me.

"Why?" I asked, really not interested in talking to him.

"Well, you've seemed down lately. I wanted to know what's wrong." He put his hand on my waist. I don't hate him. I just… ugh! I don't know anymore! "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Please tell me. What's up?"

I sighed. No point in running now. I have his full attention. "Kurt, I really like you. A lot. When you told me that Amanda asked you, I felt heartbroken. I was going to ask you to the dance, but it was too late then."

"Oh… I… understand now. Hey, listen. I'll cheer you up by dancing with you for one song, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." He didn't say he liked me back. That didn't make me feel too much better. It's not like I was expecting for him to say it. Maybe he doesn't see me more than a friend and he just doesn't want to hurt me more than I already am.

At the dance, there were pretty decorations, streamers, colorful lights and a disco ball (could you be anymore '70s, I mean, how lame is that!)

Everyone was dancing and dressed nicely. Well, some were. The Brotherhood walked in. Haha! Tabitha has some nice taste in clothing.

"What's up, girly!" he grabbed me by the hands and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Tabby! I-I don't feel like dancing right now." I complained.

"Oh c'mon! Don't let Amanda let you down!" she said, tugging more.

"I never said she was bothering me…"

"Then let's go!"

Tabitha, Todd, Freddy and I danced together for a while. I know. I was a little shocked myself. Me? Dancing with the Brotherhood? This was a once in a lifetime chance.

They started to play a slow song. Tabitha said she has to go check herself. You know how girls are.

I looked around for Kurt. He promised he would dance with me. I saw him dancing with Amanda. They looked like they were talking. Then Kurt had an 'OMG, what the eff is going on?' look on his face. He saw me. I looked down. Oh crap… Next thing I knew is that he was standing right in front of me.

"We have to talk!" he grabbed me and started slow dancing with me. "Listen, Amanda knows about my mutation. I tried to explain to her that it was all a misunderstanding, but she wouldn't listen! What should I do?!" he freaked.

"Kurt! Calm down! I doubt she'll tell anyone, so calm down!" I calmed him down.

It went silent for a while. The song was very relaxing. Just to change it up, I moved my hands up to Kurt's neck and got close to him. He then put his hands down to my waist.

"Having fun?" He asked me.

"Sure… let's go with that." I said, sarcastically.

"You aren't having fun?" he asked, worried.

"I am having fun!" I said.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said, laughing.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Definitely! Amanda is such a sweet girl." He said, smiling.

"Oh…" I said, uninterested.

"Yeah, you'd really like her."

"I doubt that…" I mumbled, but I think Kurt heard me.

"If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me." He said.

"Nothing is bothering me." I lied.

"Okay, then. I think I'll go back to Amanda, okay?" he said. Before he turned away, I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Kurt!" I said.

"What?" I pulled him in and gave him a kiss. I could feel everyone staring at us. How embarrassing. Why did I just do that?

I pulled away. I looked over and saw Amanda staring at us. I turned and ran away. I want to go home…

I just dug my head into my pillow and cried. I hated Amanda. I don't hate Kurt. I don't even know why I kissed him. Am I jealous of Amanda? No. I would never stoop that low.

I had come home early without anyone knowing. So I heard everyone coming in, laughing and talking. Then I heard Scott and Kurt walking by my door.

"I heard MiKayla kissed you. I told you she liked you." He teased.

"I know, but Amanda likes me, too. I can't decide which one to go with. Miki and I have a lot in common, but Amanda is so sweet and respectful. She knows that I'm a mutant." Explained Kurt. "We even went out for ice cream after the dance."

I knew it. He likes her more than me. I guess I have to accept that.

"But, since she figured out that Amanda liked me, MiKayla's been acting weird. She avoids me, she stops talking to me."

I can't listen to this anymore. I put on my iPod and turned the volume really high.

I just want this night to end.


	9. Kissing

Things have been going smoothly. I've been pretty happy lately. I don't want to admit it… but I think I've grown a little distant from Kurt. I don't want to. He's just always with Amanda. I don't want to be rude, or anything. I give them their space.

Kurt and I still, though. It just always happens to be about the current situation… like this:

"Hello Kurt."

"Hey Miki."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine and you?"

"Fine…"

This is where the awkward silence comes in.

Then I would say:

"Weather's been nice lately hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has."

"Beautiful spring weather…"

"Mm-hmm…"

Then we go on our merry way.

See! What I tell ya? Distant. I miss talking to him…

One evening, when I was finishing up m homework, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw it was my distant blue elf.

"Hey MiKayla." He was blushing.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" I asked more concerned than what was really 'up'.

"Ummm… I have a favor to ask of you." He said in his adorable German accent.

"What is it?"

"I sort of need help… with Amanda."

"Oh?" I answered slightly disappointed. I got this sick feeling when Amanda's name came up. I get thoughts of sadness and heart broken.

"It's about… uhh… kissing." He put his head down slightly to hide that his blue face actually be came more of a red shade. My face even got warmer.

"Really?" You should have heard how disbelieved I was.

"Yeah… I never kissed a girl before… unless it was my foster mother." He looked up slightly with an embarrassed crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile at his request. Not that I was happy that he asked me for kissing tips… but for that he's coming to me for help and I'm determined that there won't be any awkward silences this time.

"Okay… come on in." I stepped aside so he can enter my room. Then I closed the door behind us… I had a gut feeling someone was gonna need me for something so I locked the door without Kurt noticing.

"Ummm… so… I was thinking on kissing Amanda for the first time and well… no matter what I do I get scared and forget about it." He seemed actually frustrated by this. It kinda had me jealous.

"Then I figured out that I didn't really know how to kiss a girl, so I know Kitty will turn me down and Rogue is completely out of the question and Jean has Scott, I decided to ask you…" he paused. "You know, since were such close friends and all."

I smiled. "Well, what are friends for, Kurt?" I laughed a little bit and gave him a tight hug. This hug reassured our friendship. I was happy again.

"So…" he pulled away. "How do I kiss a girl?"

I blushed. "Well, you fix your lips like this…" I puckered my lips slightly. Kurt did the same. "Then you wrap your arms around her gently." Kurt put his arms around me. "Then she'll most likely put her arms over your shoulders and you'll be close together." I got closer to his face… "Then you close your eyes and… just…"

I could feel his face getting closer to mine… and then I felt our lips touch gently. Kurt's three fingers gripped my shirt, practically lifting it up. I felt… excitement inside of me… a feeling that I loved but I knew it was wrong.

Kurt pulled my shirt forward landing on top of him on my bed. Our kiss had become deeper. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues wrapped around each other.

I really was not expecting this to come from him. Isn't he with Amanda? I'm really confused.

He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"It seems you already know how to kiss a girl." I said. I didn't want to ask him about Amanda because... really, I didn't want this to be over. "And if I can recall, you kissed me before."

I could see on his face that I could see through his plan. He got off of me and sat at the edge.

"I'm sorry and you're right." he said.

He left the room without another word.


	10. Awkward

I woke up the next day in pain. Then I remembered what I did last night. What have I done? Kurt is in a relationship with… Amanda. Ugh, just saying her name in my own mind makes my stomach turn. Kurt cheated on Amanda with me. I feel really shitty now.

I looked over at the clock and I see that I have an hour before I have to get up for school. I plugged in my iPod so I could try and forget last night. It didn't work with the fact that love making songs kept popping up in the shuffle.

I tossed my iPod on my bed, seeing that my only escape was not helping me at the moment.

I opened my door and saw that Kurt left his door open. He wasn't in it. I walked to the bathroom and saw it wasn't occupied. Now I know Kurt isn't here.

I decided got a ride from Scott. He asked me where Kurt was and I shrugged. I had the biggest poker face on right now. I'll have an even bigger poker face on when I get to school and see Kurt in my math class.

And I was right. I completely ignored Kurt and he ignored me. I regret everything. Why did my mom send me to that place? I would have felt so much better if I never knew how to control my powers.

This whole class period has just been awkward.

The teacher made me get up and answer a question on the board. I didn't want to but I can't risk getting a detention. So I answered it and correctly at that. I turned back around and saw that Kurt wasn't sitting with Amanda like he has been. The look on Amanda's face was a concerned one. Could this mean something?

Finally math class was over! I couldn't stand being in there any longer. I opened my locker and put my math book away and replaced that with my science book.

I walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner until I saw that back of Kurt's head. With my reflexes, I went right back around the corner and listened to their conversation, no powers needed this time.

"Amanda, I did something very wrong." Kurt said.

"What is it? I doubt you did anything bad." Amanda said, sweetly.

"No, it's bad." Kurt paused. "I-I cheated on you… with another girl."

My mouth dropped. Simultaneously, I heard books dropping and the sound of a slap. Then I see Amanda, crying, running around the corner. She didn't even see me, thank god.

He told me not to tell anyone but then he turns around and tells the one person not to tell. I try to act like I don't know what happened and walk around the corner.

I see Kurt is standing in the same spot. I want to talk to him, but I don't. I just keep on walking.

I didn't even look back.


	11. Taken

**He's Taken My Heart – Chapter 11: Taken**

I haven't talked to Kurt, still since the whole kissing incident and me overhearing him breaking up with Amanda. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me. It often feels like he wants to say something to me when he sees me but he doesn't.

Just the other day, I was passing him in the halls at school and I tried not to make eye contact, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth to say something, but he didn't. Perhaps he wants to tell me something.

It was a Saturday and everyone just gotten finished with those early morning training sessions. I've been getting much better with combat fighting and agility. Those training dummies have nothing on me. I'm nervous to go against a real person though. Logan says I'm ready to go against some of the X-Men that are in training with me as well. I was a bit skeptical.

I've also been focusing on getting my powers up to par with everyone else's. It's becoming easier and easier for me to try and control someone. I do feel self-conscious about my powers because they aren't as awesome as perhaps, Jean's or Kitty's but Professor X says that my powers are unique and I will be needed in certain situations. He also says I can think of myself as a secret weapon.

I was walking down the hall with Kitty, until I heard that all too familiar "poof." We both turned around and saw Kurt behind us, shocked.

"Oh, sorry ladies." He laughed nervously. He then looked at me with a worried face. "Miki, can I talk to you for a second," He glanced at Kitty. "Alone?"

Kitty looked at me with a smirk. "Well, go right ahead." She continued down the hall without me.

I nervously focused my attention back on the blue elf. He looked just as nervous as me.

"So, um," Kurt began. "I was wondering if you and I could…" he paused. "Go get ice cream later on?"

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. But instinctively, my mouth said, "Sure."

"Great." He smiled that smile that made me fall for him. That goofy, child-like smile always gets so me. "So, tonight at seven?"

"Okay." Then we parted ways.

Seven rolled around faster than I hoped. I tried not to be too excited because who knows what he'll say to me. I don't wanna be hurt again like I was before.

I also avoided dressing too fancy; just some jeans and my leather jacket that I recently got. It looks totally badass on me.

I heard a knock at the door and then a "poof."

"You know, you have to wait for an answer after you knock." I say, not even turning to see who it was. It was pretty obvious though.

"Sorry." I hear Kurt say.

"It's whatever. I'm ready."

Kurt took me to the ice cream parlor in town. It was small but very popular. I remember when my family would always come here after going to the movies as a family. These memories made me miss my family.

I got a chocolate milkshake and Kurt got a sundae. He was practically devouring it but I spaced out, thinking of my family and how I miss them.

"What's wrong?" Kurt broke my train of thought.

"Huh, oh I was just thinking about my family." I said, very general.

"Oh? You miss them?" he asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"A little bit."

He nods, understanding. "Well, they probably miss you too."

"I know, but I never really got along with them. I always felt… left out, out of place." I explained. Why am telling him this?

"At least you have a family." He said, sadly.

I looked up at him and he had a sad look on his face. I felt bad for him.

"I'm still so confused about where I come from. I guess Mystique is my mother and Rogue is my adopted sister but... it doesn't feel like family."

"So what?" I say. Kurt looked up at me, shocked and confused. "You have the X-Family. We're your family, your true family."

Kurt realized what I was trying to say and he smiled. "Thanks."

I smiled back. We haven't talked for some time and I'm already acting like nothing has happened between us.

"Well, the reason I wanted to take you out was because…" He began. I gulped, hoping for the worse. "I wanted to apologize to you."

My heart stopped for a minute. He just… apologized?

"I haven't been a very good friend to you. I knew you had feelings for me but I blew them off when Amanda came into the picture."

"Oh…" I couldn't really say anything else at the moment.

"I also wanted to tell you that Amanda and I broke up."

"Oh really?" I lied. "Since when?"

"A few weeks ago. It just didn't feel right with her."

"Why did you break up with her?" As if I don't know.

"Well, because I kissed you." I acted shocked. "Ever since I kissed you, I just didn't feel the spark with Amanda anymore."

I was silent.

"I understand if you're still angry with me. I just wanna start over."

I still was silent for a moment, but then I said, "Apology accepted."

He sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good because I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

"Well, it's going to take me a while to get over some things so we're strictly friends for now."

"Okay, I can do that." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

After ice cream, we went for a walk in the park. There was barely anyone in the park except for us. It was getting kind of dark so we needed to make this walk rather quick. We talked some more, as friends. He made me laugh, as usual.

"Thanks for taking me out, Kurt. I needed to have some fun." I said.

"No problem. I love cheering people up."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug and we continued our walk.

What happened next was really a blur.

Kurt was in the middle of telling me about a time in his English class when suddenly I felt something run past me. Kurt and I both stopped, confused and alert. Then Kurt was hit in the stomach. The wind was knocked right out of him. I tried to reach for him so I could break his fall, but I felt like I was hit in the stomach as well. I couldn't catch my breath and I felt everything going black.

All I could hear was Kurt grunting and yelling for my name.


	12. The Ultimatum

**He's Taken My Heart – Chapter 12: The Ultimatum**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. It took me a minute to realize that I was stuck to a metal like chair with uncomfortable metal constraints. I could barely move. I had to process where I was and my situation, like how Logan taught me. I looked around and there was nothing but darkness. There was a light that shined down on me.

I tried to remember what happened before this and all I could remember was being punched in the stomach. But I was certain that the person that did this was probably Pietro. Only he can move that fast and leave his enemy that confused.

"Well, look who's awake?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Take a wild guess, Mimic." Mystique stepped out of the darkness.

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

"I come to relay a message." She walked around me in a circle.

"And what would that be?"

"An invitation to join the brotherhood."

"Fat chance."

"Knowing that Xavier has already brainwashed you, we gave you an ultimatum." With a snap of her fingers, the place lit up and it appeared we were in an abandoned warehouse. With all the lights on I could see what she meant by an ultimatum. Tied up across the room was Kurt, still unconscious. He looked pretty beat up, which made me worry. I bit my bottom lip to not scream his name in fear of what they'll do to him.

Mystique snapped her fingers again and the Blob came forward. "I know how fond you are of him, so we used as a bit of… motivation on your decision."

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked, darkly. "He still is your son."

Mystique slapped me across the face. "Silence!" She looked back and Blob and gave him sort of signal and he gave him one big punch across the face.

"Kurt, no!" I shrieked. "He's already unconscious! Let him go!"

"Not until you give me your decision." Mystique smirked.

My anger rose to a whole new level. I looked at the Blob and yelled, "Let go of him now!"

Mystique shook her head. "You really thought we would kidnap you without knowing the extent of your powers?" She leaned close to my face. "You see those ear plug he's wearing?" She directed my attention the Blob's ear. He was wearing some sort of shiny metal plug in his hear that looked like a hearing aide. "He can't hear you, or your commands. Not even telepathically."

I closed my eyes, bit my lip and clenched my fist. There was nothing I could do. Professor X, I need you.

_Professor! Professor!_

_Yes, MiKayla, where are you and Kurt?_

_We've been kidnapped my Mystique and the Brotherhood. We're at some abandoned warehouse. _

_Okay, remain calm. We are on our way. _

I opened my eyes again. First thing I saw was Kurt's unconscious body, completely limp. I tried to concentrate on his mind, trying to get him to wake up, but there was nothing. It was emptiness. I guess my powers only work if the person is conscious.

"Why do you want me to join the Brotherhood?" I looked back to Mystique.

"Oh, so naïve. Do you not realize how useful your powers are?" She asked.

"I'm well aware."

"Well then, you know why I want you to join."

"For what specific reason then?"

"Simple. To control the world and show the humans that mutant exist and we are here to stay and there is nothing they can do about it."

"Sorry, I can't even get Kurt to wake up, let alone control more than one person."

"Well, since it will take a while for your powers to mature to that state, that is why I plan to get a hand on Xavier's little mutant detector. You must know of it."

Cerebro…

I could sense Jean in my mind, assuming she's trying find me and Kurt.

_Jean, Kurt's unconscious. Please hurry._

_We're trying to get there as fast as we can. Just hang tight, Miki._

"There's no way you're gonna get me to use Cerebro to do your dirty work." I said.

"Fine, have it your way." Mystique signaled the Blob again. He lifted his fist.

"Kur-" My words were cut short by a cloth being wrapped around my mouth. It was Quicksilver. I couldn't watch Kurt being hurt anymore. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard some sort of blast and a heavy thud. I opened my eyes and Blob was on his back, groaning. I looked back and saw that it was Scott and the others.

"We've come to take back what's ours, Mystique!" Scott said.

"Good luck with that!" Quicksilver said, standing in the way between me the others. Avalanche, Toad and Blob joined him as well.

Mystique shape-shifted into a bird and flew away. What a coward.

The others struggled with the Brotherhood. Jean used her psychic blasts to push Blob back, Evan threw spikes at Toad, who was hopping in all kinds of directions, Kitty was dealing with Lance the best way she knows how and Rogue ran over to me and untied me.

"Where's Mystique?" she asked.

"She escaped." I said, simply. "But Kurt is unconscious still."

Once I was untied, Rogue and I ran right over to Kurt. I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper the longer it took to get him untied from this stupid chair. I don't know how long he's been out of it. Heck, I don't even know how long it's been. It had to be close to midnight. I shook my head at the matter because Kurt was finally free. Rogue and I carried him out of the warehouse. The Brotherhood had been subdued and the X-men retreated to the X-Jet.


End file.
